Pageant Twins (Novel)
Pageant Twins is the second book of the Sweet L.A. Life series by Maryam Wells. Book Summary When the tenth annual Miss Manchester High beauty pageant is announced, twin sisters, Brandy and Caitlyn Hale are reluctant to enter, Brandy is confident she'll be crowned the winner, while Caitlyn enters the pageant she build her confidence. But jealous classmate, Christie Evans is trying her best to get the pageant canceled. Christie thinks beauty pageants are shallow and sexist, and demeaning. The twins' family has their respects to enter the pageant, but they must battle Christie to keep the pageant going. It's a standoff for the twins and Christie. If the girls participates, Christie will make their lives hell, If Christie succeeds, the twins will still feel like outsiders at their new school. When Sonia Martinez enters the pageant to increase her popularity, the twins compete to knock her out of the competition. Can the twins win this pageant to beat their rivals? Characters *'Brandy Hale' - The fashionable, social twin. She is friends with Sabrina Coles. *'Caitlyn Hale' - The studious, serious twin. She has always felt inferior towards Brandy. She also has a love of fashion, along with Brandy, although not as flamboyant about it, which she realizes in the first book. *'Dr. Steven Hale' - The twins' father. He is a physician at Los Angeles Community Hospital. He is stubborn like Brandy. *'Tess Hale' - The twins' mother. She owns a boutique where the twins help her with and hangout. She is demure and sensible like Caitlyn. *Emma Hale - The twins' little sister. She is a constant pain to the twins. *'Jack Wheeler' - The hot quarterback that has a crush on Emma, which she returns. He is very popular with Sydney and her group of friends, but he chooses Emma because he likes how smart and down-to-earth she is, compared to Sydney and her friends, which he states in the first book, "I've been trying to avoid them for years. Their conversations give me a headache." *'Marvin Dilton' - Jack's friend. He is the co-editor of The Odyssey with his girlfriend, Christie Evans. Although a bit nerdy, he is very well-liked. *'Sabrina Coles' - Brandy and Caitlyn's friend. She was friendly towards the twins during their first day at Manchester High. She isn't a fan of fashion like the twins. *'Sonia Martinez' - Brandy and Caitlyn's nemesis. She is very rude to both twins from the begining, calling Caitlyn a loser and Brandy a poser. She has no true friends, besides Sara Manning, who is only loyal to her after she was kicked out of Manchester for vandalism and framing the twins. She is very pretty, identified by many people in the series. Her hair is shiny and razor-sharp at the ends. She constantly teased Christie for being plain and overweight and having a dorky boyfriend. *'Christie Evans' - Caitlyn's archenemy, who excels in academics, like Caitlyn, and is her main competitor in many competitions. Her right-hand man is boyfriend, Marvin, who is almost always by her side. She hates Caitlyn because she has pretty looks and guys like her, while Christie was chubby and plain. She was constantly teased by Sonia in the series. Category:Books